bobo_and_yig_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Ology
In the beginning, there was nothing. Then there was further nothing. All of a sudden, Bobo and Yig decided to exist. They created the universe. Due to this and their status as gods, Bobo and Yig have gained a religious following, known as “Ology.” Some hobos are non-believers, and don’t believe that Bobo and Yig exist. They demonstrate this disbelief by going up to Bobo and Yig and proclaiming that they don’t exist in their stupid hobo way. Ologist services and practices Ologist practices revolve heavily around the use of marijuana. The hobos will often consume various concoctions such as marijuana smoothies in preparation for sermons. Then, hobos will come up onto the box and speak about stuff unrelated to anything. They then pray to Bobo, Yig, and the Holy Chig, concluding with “Bobbo Pants” (their equivalent of “amen”). They do this by walking up to Bobo and Yig and talking to them. Hobos do not know how to count higher than four, so the very idea of such things is considered taboo by Ologists. Any hobo that tries to count higher than four or says “zero” will quickly be attacked with vigorous rubbing, inflicting harsh rugburn upon the victims. Brother Bobber, before fading into obscurity as a result of the Hobo Civil War, idolized Bobbo’s crotch, and referred to it as something that one should attempt to bear as much similarity to as possible. Thus, he coined the phrase “Just like Bobbo’s crotch,” which was considered to be a great honor. This phrase eventually evolved into one with more general use, where it could simply describe anything as positive (e.g. "My cheese is really hard,” “Just like Bobbo’s crotch!”). Ologists believe in Sises (a very rare long-legged creature), whose primary job in Ology is to look pretty. When a hobo meets a Sise and the Sise attempts to dance with the hobo, the hobo runs off in fear, believing that the Sise has been angered. Upon their return, they tell the others of the experience and they all make a sacrifice of a lump of cheese through burning it (which simply melts the cheese). This is followed by mixing the now melted cheese (known as “golden juice”) with marijuana and ingesting the resulting concoction. The hobos then ask Bobo and Yig to make the Sises less angry. Yiglet and the Hobo Civil War The creation of Yiglet from Bobo and Yig was celebrated greatly by their followers, who took five extra doses of marijuana. Yiglet was treated well, and was given offerings of cheese every day. However, Bobbo eventually consumed Yiglet. This caused an outrage in the Ologist community, and led to acts of violence that eventually escalated into the Hobo Civil War. Soon after, Bobbo's crotch left Bobbo out of shame (Bobbo's crotch is an Ologist, and was apalled by the consuming of Yiglet). Ologists wore charms in the shape of Bobbo’s stomach as a form of remembrance of Yiglet’s death. The Ologists operated under Bobo and Yig. Category:History